


Enough

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: You want closure on why Draco broke up with you, not expecting the reason why.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Enough

It had only been two months since you and Draco had broken up, yet he was already parading Pansy around on his arm like some prize. You had been together for almost 3 years, you had practically grown up together during that time and yet out of the blue, the person who you trusted most became a stranger.

“It’s not working anymore, you’re not enough.” Those words had haunted your every thought for the past two months, not a single word of _why._ If you could just get an explanation; why weren’t you enough? Did you do something wrong? Maybe then you wouldn’t feel as lost as you currently did. Draco had moved on, that was clear as day, but you were still stuck in the past, still not believing that you two were really over. 

You spent a year trying to get his parents to finally approve of you, thank god you were pure blooded else that never would’ve happened, but they had treated you as their own _daughter._ Breaking up with Draco meant not only losing him but his parents too, it was if you had lost your second family.

You missed mornings in the Malfoy Manor during summers in which you’d wake up early and have tea with Narcissa before Draco and Lucius would come down, each dropping their significant other a peck on the cheek before having breakfast together. You missed the simplicity and comfort of the place, no matter how dark and uninviting other people may have thought it to be, it had become home to you.

Now in your 6th year, you had lost your comfort. You were young, you knew that. Draco may have just been your first love or one of many, but to you, you really imagined spending the rest of your life with him. No matter how cruel or guarded he seemed to others, he was an entirely different person around you- to you. You just needed closure. Why had your future crumbled around you when you had least expected it? 

Walking up to the Slytherin table, you felt a strange sense of déjà vu, it was like driving on familiar roads home after a long trip away, you had done it a hundred times but now it was different. You no longer had a place there.

“Draco, can we talk?”

“Can’t you see he’s busy? Besides, why would he want to talk to you when he has me?” You had never liked Pansy, she never sat right with you, yet you had never hated her more than in this moment. Ignoring her, you turned to Draco again, eyes glistening with tears as you asked again.

“ _Please Draco_ , all I need it 10 minutes.” He simply turned around, going back to eating, as if you weren’t there. Just another student who was too beneath him to be worth his time.

“I’ll be waiting, in our usual spot at 10 tonight, I’ll wait until you come.” You turned and headed back to your table before he could even process what you had said. But after 2 months of misery and unanswered questions, you had to know. You needed this closure. 

10 came and went, as did 11 and 12. It was now 2am and you were still sat on the stone floor of the astronomy tiles, leant against the walls, staring out of the window. You still had hope though, even if he had moved on, there was no way his feelings for you had suddenly disappeared after everything you had been through. You weren’t even sure if you wanted him back at this point, you just wanted an answer.

“I knew you’d still be here, how pathetic. Draco isn’t coming, he’s mine now not yours. He finally realised that I was better than you in every way, I mean what was he thinking dating a non-Slytherin?” 

“Go away Pansy, I won’t believe a single poisonous thing you say unless Draco is the one to say it to my face.” You were beyond tired at this point, tempted to just shoo her away and curl up against the alcove and fall asleep then and there.

“Pansy, go back, I’ll deal with her.” You head snapped up; you almost didn’t believe he actually came. You knew how stubborn he was, whether or not he came was simply a test for you to find out if he still cared.

Pansy huffed, crossing her arms across her chest before making a big show of kissing Draco on the cheek before turning and running back to whatever hole she climbed out of. 

“It’s been two months Y/N, take a hint. I don’t love you anymore, I haven’t even thought of you since we broke up. You’re beneath me, I don’t know what I was thinking to waste my time with you.” his words hurt you more than you could ever describe. When had he turned this cruel and cold-hearted towards you? The boy who would twirl you around in front of the fireplace, eyes lit up and warm was now replaced with this _shell._

“Just tell me _why._ You can’t convince me that you’re actually _in love_ with Parkinson, we spent 3 years together, I _know you_. Please just tell me where I went wrong, maybe I can try and fix it? Please Draco, just give me this closure.” __

You watched him closely for any sign of the old Draco. You watched as he gipped his left forearm tightly with his right hand, his expression gave nothing away, but you knew him too well. You knew then and there what had happened. Everything you had built up, the words you had been ready to say to him simply disappeared.

You weren’t ignorant to death eaters rising again, being a pure blood, your family had been warned enough times about not joining them. You believed Harry Potter, you trusted his word that Voldemort was back and that death eaters were wreaking havoc on the world again. You knew Lucius Malfoy had once been a death eater, but you had thought it was in the same way Professor Snape had once been and was no longer one. 

Draco was a _child_. You were both still _children._ You had believed in Narcissa’s maternal love for her son, that she would _never_ cause him harm such as this. You refused to believe that she had allowed for own son to be forced to take _his_ mark. She was a second mother to you; how could she allow this to happen to her own son? Then again, maybe that was why, she would do anything for Draco, maybe she had no other choice. You needed to speak to her, you needed to know why.

“Is this why you broke up with me? Draco I- I love you and nothing, _nothing_ will ever change that. Please just let me hold you again. Please.”

His eyes held onto your gaze for a long time, his eyes studied yours as you did the same, holding on and waiting for his walls to finally tumble, when they shouldn’t have had to come up around for you in the first place.

“I don’t deserve you anymore, not that I did in the first place, but I _can’t_ do this to you. You know who I am, what my family is, I can’t let you be dragged through to hell with me. You can turn around right now and be _free._ I don’t have that choice anymore.” He couldn’t even bring himself to look at you, his hand gripping his arm so tightly you could see the veins in his hand bulging. 

You didn’t say a word, deciding that actions would speak louder than anything you could say. 

Crossing the room to where he stood, you gently pried his arm from his grip, holding his hand in one and tilting his head to look at you with the other. Letting go of his hand, but making sure he kept his eyes on yours, your hands went to his left arm, hands slowly and softly rolling up his sleeve to the elbow. Your eyes never once left his, but you knew whatever you saw, it wouldn’t make you leave him. No, you loved him more for it. Your heart broke at the sight of his panicked eyes, wide and scared that you would do exactly what he thought you would do. 

He had been so sure that you would’ve left him the second you found out about his mark, and if by some miracle you had stayed, the last thing he wanted was for you to be dragged down with him too. 

You held his wrist between your two hands, eyes finally leaving his to look at his arm.

It was truly horrific, the way it moved, the way it felt beneath your thumbs. You would never let your face betray how you felt though. Instead you dropped a kiss onto his wrist, careful to avoid the mark. Your hands left his arm, leaving the mark uncovered as your hands cupped his face and brushed the hair from his eyes.

You kept your eyes on his for a while longer, simply staring at each other, letting him make the first move. His arms _finally_ moved, they wrapped around you waist, clutching you tighter than he had ever dared to before. His lips had barely touched yours before a sob broke out from them, tears streaming down his face as his body shook.

Your hands guided his head to your shoulder, letting him sob into your neck. His back slid against the wall, bringing you with him onto his lap. His arms gripped onto you so tight, as if he was worried you’d suddenly disappear or leave him. You simply rubbed the back of his neck, letting him cry; he needed you more than ever and you would be there for him, kicking yourself for not realising sooner.

You would get through this together, you loved him more than words could ever explain. And you knew he felt the same, he just needed to believe that you felt the same for him as he did for you. But now that there were no more lies between you, you knew you would be able to overcome this. And if you could overcome Voldemort, you could overcome anything.


End file.
